In some instances, it is desirable to introduce or deliver an additive into a chamber of an appliance. As one example, a cleaning agent additive may be delivered to a wash chamber defined by a tub of a washing machine appliance, e.g., to clean the tub and a wash basket rotatably mounted within the tub. As another example, an aromatic agent additive may be delivered to a drying chamber defined by a drum of a dryer appliance, e.g., to provide a desirable aroma to the articles placed within the drum. One challenge with delivering additives into a chamber defined by an appliance is that conventional additive delivery assemblies have typically been unable to control the amount of additive delivered to the chamber. Accordingly, many times the amount of additive delivered to the chamber by such conventional additive delivery assemblies is not satisfactory. For instance, too little additive may be delivered to the chamber or too much additive may be delivered to the chamber. The lack of control of the additive delivery amount may be an inconvenience to consumers.
Accordingly, an appliance that includes an additive delivery assembly that addresses one or more of the challenges noted above would be desirable.